


24 hours mitosis

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆PWP，架空现pa，含有无厘头魔法，公共🐑，没有床品，不讲武德☆含有秋水仙素
Relationships: Charles Alexander Grand Duke of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach/Franz Liszt, Felix Mendelssohn/Franz Liszt, Felix von Lichnowsky/Franz Liszt, Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt, Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt, Victor Hugo (1802-1885)/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 5





	24 hours mitosis

——“朋友们，朋友们！让我们安静，和平，友善……总之别吵了。”

李斯特站在客厅正中间，迫使在场所有人注意他，如同他平时给大家演奏时那样。事实上他的确站在钢琴边上，然而今天的音乐时光已经过去，大家急着进入下一个环节。

说来事情的开端是这样的，卡尔·亚历山大大公想要独占他的假期，让他陪同自己出游。但李斯特的其他朋友们显然很不满意，李斯特本人也不想让大家失望。由于行程实在难以安排妥当，最终李斯特把所有人都邀请到了魏玛。

“那过夜怎么办！”这是大公第一时间提出的问题，而李斯特轻而易举把他堵回去，让他不得不点头——“这不是你自己说的吗？想要知道其他人会怎样对待我，现在我给你提供一个当面演示。免得我无论怎样强调朋友们都对我很好，你都不相信。”

大公不情不愿地参与集体聚会，谁让他无法拒绝李斯特的任何要求，否则他大概率会收到辞职警告第37号。他起初做好了会发生冲突的准备，却发现宾客们并不讨厌彼此，甚至或多或少保持着友谊。雨果、柏辽兹和里希诺乌斯基亲王迅速相谈甚欢，门德尔松要加入他们的行列毫无难度，不过他选择陪伴稍许郁郁寡欢的肖邦。贝洛尼如往常一样打点着聚会后勤，确保每个人都能找到他们需要的烟叶、饮料、杯子、扑克牌……

然而晚间活动如果展开依然是个难题，即便李斯特发誓据他所知这点人里每一个都有过「群交」之类的性幻想。还是那句话，他想要满足所有人。但无论多么精巧地计算流程，贝洛尼可以晚些时候再单独补偿，1对6也有点超出他能同时顾及的范围。

“幸好我还带着当时Plan B的副产物。”李斯特拿出一瓶看着就很可疑的药水，“来自会议缠身无法前来的泰莱基先生的慰问：从吉普赛人那儿搞来的小诡计，说是数十年才能制成一次的稀有物品。总之喝下去之后会诞生一个我的复制品，拥有一模一样的外表、能力和性格。效果持续24小时，应该能应付过来。”

“听起来很不错。”里希诺乌斯基喜欢任何新奇的玩法。

“药水要多久起效？不会对你有伤害吧？”雨果表达了些许担忧。

“15分钟便可，泰莱基先生自己尝试过，安全无副作用。”李斯特回答道。

“不错，我更想看你亲吻、抚摸‘自己’，肯定比看你自慰更赏心悦目。”柏辽兹显然已经陷入丰富的场景想象。

“既然大家都同意，那我就去躺平喝药水了。”李斯特上楼随便走进一间客房，锁上门。

过了半个小时，正当大家怀疑是不是除了问题要前去查看时，就听见李斯特从楼梯上方向下喊：“一个好消息和一个不知道是好是坏的消息，你们准备先听哪一个？”

“还是先好消息吧。”大公抢答。

“好消息是魔法药水起效了。”李斯特回答。

“那坏消息呢？”肖邦问道，隐隐冷哼了一声。

“坏消息是复制版本有点不对劲，他不是现在的我，而是年纪更小的我。我前面跟他核对过一遍记忆，他不认识你们所有人，应该只有十六岁的样子。”

“那岂不是更好。”这是雨果的言论，引来一阵侧目。

等到李斯特跟复制版的自己一起下楼，所有人都顶着略小一号的那位查看：少年状态的李斯特比成年版本稍矮一些，同样纤瘦，更稚嫩的脸上透着一无所知的气息。

“你们确定要对这样的小孩子下手吗？”门德尔松冷不丁冒出点道德感。

“安心，安心。雨果一夜之间教会我12种姿势的时候我也就这么点大。”李斯特边说边拍了拍“自己”的头顶，“我已经给他解释过状况了。除了有效时间。凭我对自己的了解那样比较好。还有，为了姑且区分一下，接下去你们用Zisy称呼他，其余的一切名字我都默认在叫我。”

“哦，看那无辜的眼神，太可爱了。”亲王发出感慨，恨不得立马就冲上去给小家伙一阵搓揉，“那么我们接下去怎么玩？”

“我有个提议。”作为议员的职业病，雨果擅长给予各种提议，不过通常而言他的提议都很不错，“既然Zisy并不认识我们，不如让他自己来选给他「教导和宠爱」的人。”

“然后呢？”柏辽兹认为这个计划肯定不止如此。

“然后我们亲爱的成熟李斯特在另一张纸上猜年幼的他选了谁。”雨果扫视一遍所有人，包括依然一脸茫然的小Zisy，“要是李斯特没能猜对自己最初的内心，那就Zisy选的人跟他共度良宵，其余人‘惩罚’大人。”

“那要是他们选了同一个人呢？”肖邦从角落里插话。

“胜利者获得所有，败者失去一切。”雨果停顿了一下，故意等所有人都紧张起来才继续说，“被选定者拥有两只可爱的绵羊，其余人只能当观众。”

“我从来不知道您赌性那么大。”柏辽兹不停摇头，却不是否决这个计划的意味。

“偶尔的，我从来不进赌场，那个是比屠宰场更无趣的地方。”雨果摊手，不知从哪儿飘来一句补充：只有妓院是您永恒的温柔乡。

“听起来很刺激也很有趣，那就这样吧。”李斯特塞给Zisy纸笔，告诉他每个人的名字，反正他很容易就能记住并不会弄错，“对了，请允许我给他用一句话介绍你们。”

“不行，你的描述可能会有偏好。”门德尔松提出抗议，“让贝洛尼来，他反正不参与这一轮。”

可怜的贝洛尼，动不动就被赋予超出使命的重任。他放下手上被他擦了好几遍的水晶杯，如活动司仪般来到他应该站的位置，指着左手边沙发上的大公，从他开始一路向右给Zisy介绍。

——“这位是最为尊贵的魏玛大公，卡尔·亚历山大，来自艾森纳赫家族。李斯特现在的雇主。”  
——“菲利克斯·里希诺乌斯基亲王，普鲁士军官与护民官，曾陪伴并护送李斯特巡演的浪漫骑士。”  
——“维克多·雨果，世卿议员，真正心怀人道主义的杰出作家，是这些人里最先认识李斯特的人。”

贝洛尼与Zisy对视几秒，确认他消化完这些信息，接着添加一个描述：“右边这三位都是音乐家。”

——“埃克托·柏辽兹，从医学院逃出来毅然从乐的卓越交响乐作曲家，同时也是利刃般的乐评人。”  
——“菲利克斯·门德尔松，生于银行世家，但同样选择了音乐，现为莱比锡格万豪斯管弦乐团的乐长。  
——“弗雷德里克·肖邦，跟李斯特一样出色但风格有所不同的钢琴家。”

“为什么我的介绍格外简短。”肖邦很在意这些细枝末节的「不公平」。

“抱歉，我对您不甚了解。请问我还有什么应该补充的？”贝洛尼反问。

“算了，反正我的脑袋里除了键盘塞不下其他任何东西。”肖邦语罢又回到他的角落里，坐在一只没有靠背的桃花心木凳子上，故意与其他人保持距离。

“那开始选吧。”李斯特拍了拍Zisy的背，像是在怂恿自己。

“我害怕自己做出错误的选择。”Zisy小声嘟哝。

“对你来说哪有什么错误的选择。”李斯特耸肩，不愧是自己，连年长的自己都想讨好，“你选自己第一眼看上的人就好。反正后果都是我承担，嗯……”

即便如此，选择对任何年纪的李斯特而言都太过艰难。若非选择困难症病入膏肓，他的作品也不会有那么多不同的段落、织体、结尾……以便把选择权甩到演奏者和指挥那儿去。Zisy瞪着白纸长久发呆，李斯特不得不试着哄他：“选谁都没关系的，大家都会对你很好。我喜欢这里的每一个人，你也会喜欢的。”

“不行，我还是觉得太糟糕，我先回去睡觉了。”肖邦已然想要逃跑，他本来就不想参与，连他自己都不知道当初为何同意了邀请。

结果紧要关头贝洛尼一把拽住了想脚底抹油的波兰人，对他说：“您不能提前退场，因为Zisy选了您。”

“什么？”肖邦回过头，只见发明游戏的雨果已经推了把Zisy的肩膀，把他扔到肖邦面前。十六岁的李斯特依然比肖邦要高一些，他低头对上对方的视线，又害羞地迅速移开。

“哇哇哇哇哇！惨了！”这是成年李斯特的哀嚎，“反正我没有猜对！”他把自己的纸条直接揉起来扔进垃圾桶里。

“那你选了谁？”柏辽兹逼问确切的答案。

“不重要了吧？反正结局是一样的。”李斯特这样回答，让人不禁怀疑他的答题卡压根是空白的。

那么接下来便是约定的惩罚环节了。李斯特当着所有人的面摘掉领结、手套，再脱掉外套、套装马甲和裤子扔给贝洛尼收好……他慢悠悠地解开衬衫扣子，逐渐露出的躯体无声地引诱围猎者靠近他。只有肖邦坐在对侧最远处的单人沙发上，不知何时已经把他确认的战利品抱在身上。Zisy显然对坐在别人腿上感到异样，但客厅另一头正在发生的事情更让他惊恐，以至于他下意识地贴紧自己选择的对象。

“啧，你要贴着我也就算了，别扭来扭曲的，很烦人。”肖邦皱眉要求道，没料到小家伙立马道歉停止扭动，只是稍许蜷缩起来。肖邦不禁感叹小时候的李斯特性格比现在好一百倍，他试着摸了摸Zisy脑后柔软的金发，对方像习惯了似的，并不抗拒。

“所以你为什么会选我？”这也是肖邦困惑的问题。

“嗯……您看起来比较温柔。”Zisy的声音愈发轻小，“而且您是钢琴家。”

算是显而易见的答案，肖邦倒也不曾怀疑李斯特对钢琴的热爱。哪怕他很不喜欢李斯特有时对待可怜琴键的暴戾，更不喜欢他占着最大的演出场地唆使三千人冲他流泪呼喊的样子。他讨厌那个万人迷对谁都下意识地示好，毫无筛选，来者不拒，全然不顾这反过来相当于对真正在乎他的人不公。

此时李斯特已经踢开内裤，赤裸且心安理得地坐在茶几上，仿佛把自己当做一件装饰品，一座大理石雕塑，并不介意被用什么样的眼光审视。

“我还有一个提议。”雨果又有新方案。

“给你30秒快速说完。”亲王的口吻里透着些急不可耐。

“既然李斯特不肯承认自己在纸上写了什么，我们不如用其他方式‘逼供’。来个比赛怎么样？我们抽签轮流来，谁不能在那一轮里让他获得高潮就出局，剩余的人继续，直到有一个最终的胜利者。”

“这主意很棒，等我精疲力尽我要跟胜利者相拥入眠。”李斯特第一个认可，哪怕晕倒风险最大的是他自己。他指示贝洛尼光速制作抽签箱，并亲自指定第一个人：“让殿下第一个吧？毕竟这是他的宅邸。”

众人颇有礼数地表示应该的，只是见大公不知为何还一脸勉强，素来玩得开的亲王忍不住补充一句：“多好啊，第一轮绝对不会失手的。只要殿下您别自己状态不行出局。”

魏玛大公苦楚地瞪了亲王一眼，他只是不习惯被人围观。李斯特明白这一点，他主动来到大公那儿，示意他就坐在原地，他跨坐到他身上，圈上他的肩膀与他接吻，直到对方逐渐把注意力集中到他身上，开始抱住他抚摸他的后背。

奇怪的是大公明明是他所有的交往对象中地位最高的人，却对他最为逆来顺受。李斯特因而变得越来喜欢挑战对方的底线，想要获得更为激烈的「占有行为」，因为那更符合他一直以来的偏好。结果无论他怎样迟到并不许对方迟到；在晚宴上夸奖他敌对阵营的人；上演他不喜欢的剧目……大公都只表现出一点点不满，生气程度绝不超过要出门时忽然下雨。说起下雨，李斯特有一次一时兴起故意冒雨去见他，结果对面面对淋得透湿的他竟然只是帮他擦干头发重新给他一套衣服，而不是对他做些什么！

“殿下，您只要看着我就好。”李斯特其实私底下完全可以直呼其名也不需要用敬称，只是他一直觉得看对方消受不起似的表情很有趣。注视进对方同样十分瑰丽的蓝眼睛，他伸手下去解开大公的裤子拉出他的性器。他接过贝洛尼适时递来的润滑剂，挤出丰厚的剂量到手心，涂抹到那硬热的柱体上。对面像是做好了液体会很凉的准备，对预料之外的触感有些茫然。

“接触空气后自动产生热量的款。”李斯特解释道，套弄的同时逐渐收紧虎口，“请表扬我的体贴和道具组人员的周道。”他偏头暗示大公过来吻他，又胡乱地拿舌尖掠过对方的齿龈，诱使大公按紧他的后劲加深这个吻。继而李斯特以骑乘的姿势缓缓坐下，让对方的阴茎没入他的身体。

这也算是开场福利，趁他还有充足的体力主动做些什么。李斯特能体会到大公不情不愿的心情，高贵的领主一点也不想被当众围观，但既没办法拒绝他的魅惑更没办法抵御他难得的殷勤。感觉到掐进腰侧的指节愈发用力，李斯特相信对方十分想要配合他的动作，却又极力保持体面的隐忍。他无意戳穿他的自尊，只是在蹭过大公额角时以只有他听得见的声音说道：“不用太克制哦，你可以射在最里面。”

此时其余人的关注点反倒更多在另一头：肖邦怀里的Zisy显得愈发困惑而焦虑。他甚至不知道自己是不是该观摩，时而望向对面的“自己”时而又低下头无谓地思索。

“我亲爱的肖邦，你倒是哄哄眼前的小绵羊。”柏辽兹的口吻听起来像在抱怨。

“还是说你应付不来一张白纸的类型，不知道怎样做入门教学？”雨果跟进道，毕竟这是他擅长的领域，且李斯特最初获得的「教导」也的确来源于他。

“好啦，你们别看他平时不爱与不熟悉的人打交道，有的是人愿意当他的学生。”门德尔松出于情谊与平衡替肖邦说几句话，“不管你们信不信，他以平均水平五倍的收费作为门槛，也没能减少上门求见的人的数量。”

“噢！我希望您可别让床伴付你钱，那可未免太糟糕了。”亲王揶揄道，引起一阵哄笑。

“不至于……”李斯特回过头硬要凑热闹，“但他着实让我赔偿过……不小心碰到垃圾桶里去的剃须泡沫……呜，不行了……”

“这才过去多久？所以说第一个人难度为零。”亲王双手交叉在胸前，转头对贝洛尼说，“我觉得我们可以抽下一个人了。”

“请问你们打算让谁来抽？”贝洛尼把放入名字卡片的盒子捧了过来。

“Zisy吧。”又是雨果的主意。

见任务落到他头上，Zisy认为自己并没有拒绝的余地。他默默伸手进盒子取出一张卡纸，翻过来展示结果。

“菲利克斯·门德尔松。”贝洛尼又念了一遍结果。

“看来我的运气一贯不错。”门德尔松显得颇为得意。他望向还在第一轮巅峰余韵中颤栗的李斯特，对他说，“你可以维持现有的姿势。”他来到他身后双手扶上他的胯骨，明示对方接下去要采取的姿势，“至于尊敬的殿下，我您想留在原地的话请便。”

魏玛大公情愿立刻马上上前线也不要留在原地，但李斯特紧紧抱住他的脖子不让他离开。尽管强行动用武力动不动晕倒的钢琴家不是他的对手，问题就在于他任何时候都不舍得粗暴地对待李斯特。

门德尔松进入时李斯特故意贴在大公颈侧发出浅小而可爱的喘息，暧昧的抱怨是针对身后之人的，但他捉弄的对象反而听得更清晰：

“啊……你怎么上手就那么急……别那么用力啊，会坏掉的……呜……”

“啧，德国人真是粗糙。”这是来自雨果的嘲讽，“你们都连衣服都不打算脱吗？”

“大家都有权处置自己的衣物，您想现在脱也行。”里希诺乌斯基永远在幽默地调侃所有人。

“为何不，眼前的美景值得我自行发射一回致敬。”雨果当真原地脱到一丝不挂。他原先就是天体运动爱好者，写作时也有扔开所有“外界束缚”再动笔的怪癖，只在最冷的天气里批一条毯子。直到写出满意的段落才允许自己穿上衣服去散步。

“那我不介意你等下过来裱花~还有人要加入就……”李斯特没能说完他的糟糕要求，就被一阵激烈的顶撞打断思路，“……啊啊！菲利克斯你好过分！”

“体谅一下这里有同名人士。”亲王抗议道，“不过放心，晚点我只会让你更销魂。”

“那我可太期待了！唔……”李斯特再次被门德尔松以强硬的动作要求收回注意力，随着快感堆积，他很抱歉地在大公颈后留下些许抓痕，晚点他会好好道歉的。

不知从何时起Zisy便双手握住肖邦的一只手，他已然紧张到捏紧了对方的手指，不管这合不合适。而肖邦感觉自己参加了一场狂热而残酷的祭典，而他手中的另一只祭品正在揣测自己的命运。

“庆幸吧，不是你身处那个位置。”肖邦淡漠地对Zisy说，并事先预警道，“不过别指望我会对你太仁慈。”他看见Zisy回过头瞥了他一眼作为回应，那眼神中仿佛有几丝苦楚恳求的意味。肖邦莫名被这样的眼神引出隐秘的愠怒，他明知荒唐依然顺着「既定的时间线」把责备衍伸到Zisy身上：倘若你一直维持最初的纯洁，又何须面对当下正在发生的混沌？一切都是你咎由自取。彻底放弃道德去换取愉悦必然有代价，尽管事到如今他也没资格自诩什么正人君子。另一方面他又放任自己一边抚摸年幼李斯特的脸颊，一边想象自己既然能扮演最初的染指者，又该为内心索取怎样的补偿。

“请让我解脱！就现在……”李斯特抬高的声线意味着他再次接近极限，被门德尔松坚决地碾过内里，他自己制造的白浊沾在了魏玛大公胸前的勋章上。荣誉本就与欲望是并行的同僚。

“Zisy，再选一个人。”这回是柏辽兹递上抽签盒子。

贝洛尼为大家展示第二回抽签结果时几乎没忍住笑。

“菲利克斯·门德尔松。”他念出同一个名字。

“什么？还可以连着来的吗？”门德尔松回头质疑道。

“我提议的时候可没规定选完一个人要先把他的名字卡排除。”雨果笑得有些幸灾乐祸。

“不管怎样，我不想再坐在这把‘刑椅’上了！”魏玛大公终于忍不住借机离开原位，表示需要去清理一下外套并到花园里呼吸下新鲜空气。这种玩法搞得他感到自己被强暴了似的。

“再抽到殿下您的话，我会来通知您的。”贝洛尼向他允诺。

“可是男人都有不应期的，你们一个个别不承认，谁也不是超人。”门德尔松质问游戏规则的不合理之处。

“你还记得不应期这个词语啊？之前是谁连缓一缓的时间都不给我，直接就捅进来。我难道不难受吗？”若非自知没什么杀伤力，李斯特简直想踹他一脚。

“您可以先用手过渡。”雨果试着给规则打上补丁，“但等到李斯特进入状态后您也得开始，您总不能比他更慢硬起来对不对？”

“成交。”门德尔松认为这还算公平。他把李斯特向后拉过来贴紧自己，吻起他肩背的同时探手下去握上他的下体。

“轻一点啦，你真是最不温柔的那个。”李斯特再次埋怨。不过门德尔松至始至终都这样对待他，他早已习惯。去莱比锡演出那会，对方来到他所在的旅店便直奔主题。李斯特一时以为自己对门德尔松的性格有所误解，后来发现并没有，对方只是记仇——他故意落在自己那儿被贝洛尼一起打包走的领结和后来他给柏辽兹写的信都表明了他的计划。

彼时读到夸赞李斯特在床上有多棒的信柏辽兹一头雾水，姑且向李斯特确认了下有没有受到强迫。他承认自己早先欺负门德尔松欺负地略有过头，但还是对这种报复方式感到匪夷所思。

“我想要个不那么累的姿势……”此刻李斯特柔软地要求道，他对欢愉贪得无厌的身体倒是很快进入状态。好在门德尔松及时跟上他的节奏，他把李斯特翻过来让他横躺下来，那样他的臀部刚好能架在单人沙发的扶手上。

“好耶~终于能躺下了。”李斯特舒展开身体迎接同一对象的侵入。他向后仰头望向果真在自娱自乐的雨果，向其招手示意他过来，他很乐意用空余出来的手替他效劳，“如果这一轮是埃克托的话我很愿意让你用我的嘴，但门……就该抗议我犯规了……唔！你能不能轻一点。”

“你们呢，准备围观到什么时候？”里希诺乌斯基盯上了另一组人。

瞬间集中过来的视线让肖邦不适地皱眉，不过他也不准备永久旁观下去。

“你知道自己该干什么了吗？”他低头问Zisy，更隐蔽地在他耳边说道，“我不管你对那位未来的自己有何想法，不解、恶心抑或向往——接下去我说什么你就照做。不要提无聊或者愚蠢的问题。”

Zisy嗯了一声后便不再说话，虽然他看上去想要说些什么，但鉴于最后一项警告他选择缄默。

“把衣服脱掉，全部。”肖邦命令道，直觉告诉他对方不会违抗。果然Zisy默默从他身上爬下去，顺从地解开衣物，每一个动作里都带着跟成年李斯特同款的闲散，一副最好有人替他做这件事的样子。

肖邦和其他投往这里的眼神一样，一路审视着他。体格上他和另一位并无明显差别，不如说李斯特一如既往保持着纤弱的少年身形。完成被安排的任务后，Zisy站在原地不知怎样应对来自各个方向的凝视，末了无措地回望肖邦寻求提示。

“过来。”肖邦示意他可以回到原来的位置，再次将单纯的小羊拥入怀中，肖邦指尖掠过他后背皮肤下微微凸显的脊骨，像是在检测并谋划些什么。对于触碰Zisy表现出微妙的木讷，令肖邦一时间难以判断他究竟是紧张到彻底放弃思考选择逆来顺受，还是单纯未曾有人在触碰他时赋予其情欲的意味，不过至少他没有表现出厌恶。

肖邦将抚摸蔓延到Zisy修长而苍白的腿上，诱导他屈膝蜷缩起来。他其实从未这样细致地抚摸过李斯特，相比之下他更愿意在李斯特腿上留下捆绑或鞭笞的痕迹，这也是对方向他索求的。自从写信让希勒把李斯特绑来前者按照字面意思做了，他和李斯特就一直保持着这样的相处模式。李斯特早已从其他人那里获得了太多（在他看来该用廉价形容）的宠爱，已经不需要更多，而他也不想提供更多。那个家伙身上留有太多人的印记，肖邦不得不选择用更极端的、异于常人的方式来制造新的印记，哪怕他自己从未对此有所偏好。

面对Zisy肖邦产生了前所未有的复杂心情。他不情不愿地承认自己有所怨念——既没能接触到尚未被糟糕巴黎风气教坏的李斯特，也没能更多地占有李斯特而不得与诸多人共享；他对两者都无能为力，也对自己抗拒分享又做不到彻底断绝往来的内心无能为力。当然，这些都建立在一个大前提之上：原初的恶魔不过是羔羊。事实上李斯特从未失去过原初的单纯，这反而让附加在上的「污秽」显得更不可饶恕。

现在，肖邦终于可以审视无垢的羔羊了。他发现自己并非想要维护这份无垢，而是……

肖邦抓过贝洛尼放在茶几下方备用的润滑剂瓶子，挤出一些到左手手指上。他用另一边手臂固定住Zisy的躯体，让他不许乱动。指尖抵向那尚未有谁探索过的穴口，肖邦并未给对方太多反应时间便开始将指节没入。他能感觉到无助的小羊不禁颤栗着，却又不敢贸然挪动躲闪。本能的呜咽过于可爱，想必谁都会想要制造更多。

美中不足的是又有破坏氛围的指控传来。

“哇……为什么还有区别对待！肖邦你可从来没有对我那么温柔过。”李斯特记忆里肖邦要么让他自己做准备，要么直接上道具有意给他带来痛苦。

“哦？你还有余力管另一边的自己？”门德尔松像受到了某种挑衅似的，俯身按紧李斯特的腿根碾向更深处。对付不断提高的阈值他选择用更强硬的方式攻破，哪怕那很可能同时带来痛楚，又哪怕之后的人会变得很难办。

“痛！一段时间……没见，你怎么越来越……啊啊！下次我见到舒曼……一定要问问你对其他人是不是也……”李斯特已然难以组织完整的句子，却不愿闭嘴停下。

“你大脑失常了吗？舒曼怎么会关心这种事情。”

“你们互相没兴趣不代表……”

“不代表什么？”

“呃呃……不代表他没听过八卦。谁来救我……唔……”

相比之下Zisy要安静很多，被人触及内里的怪异感让他浑身不适，且他产生了一个莫大的疑问：他是不是误解了什么或是确实了什么技巧性的知识？为什么对面的自己看上去无比快乐？

雨果如约将致敬的精斑点缀在李斯特胸口，并吻了吻他的手背感谢他的服务。在李斯特和门德尔松都需要缓一口气的间隙里，雨果抱着抽签盒来到Zisy那儿。

“你得先适应被进入的状态，然后才能学会如何获得愉悦。”他对皱着眉一脸凝重的小家伙解释，又轻轻抚拍了几下他的头顶。不过当Zisy用他微微颤抖的指节抽出下一张卡片递给他，雨果的笑声简直要穿透屋顶。

——“菲利克斯·门德尔松。”

“喂！老兄们！有没有搞错？！”门德尔松惊呼起来，他狠狠瞪像Zisy，“小朋友你是不是跟我有仇？”

“这明明是爱！”亲王笑得像个回形针般对折在一起。

“就是啊，别运气好还不知足。”柏辽兹跟着嘲笑他，立即受到门德尔松针锋相对的反击。

“呵！不像某些人啊，订什么酒店房间里都有设备不能用，不是插孔没电就是哪个灯泡不亮；去哪家餐厅都点不到想要的酒或者少食材做不了某道菜；买盒烟里面都会莫名少一支；拆一包新乐谱里面总有没裁开的；听装汽水的拉环也总断掉打不开……说不定等所有人都出局都还没抽到出场！”他一连吐出一长串对方的黑历史。

“不用您操心，这比赛就算我最后一个上我也能赢。”柏辽兹露出冷峻又不失优雅的笑容，“倒是您，我觉得撑不过这一局。”

“500欧元，我赌他还能雄风再起。”亲王疯狂要将事情搅得更复杂。

“500欧元，我跟注。”李斯特表达对门德尔松的信任。

“那我赌李斯特比门德尔松先生先进入下一轮的状态，他出局。”雨果选择站在另一边，他对李斯特能够承受的限度相当了解。

事实证明雨果是对的，尽管门德尔松十分想证明自己，但连着三轮还是让他消耗了过多的体力，一时难以应付。

“也没什么啦~换其他人也不见得能比他做得好。”李斯特特意转个身吻了吻门德尔松的小腹安慰他。

“谁说的，换雨果你连着抽他六次没问题。哪怕他自己浪费过一些弹药。”柏辽兹非要继续追击。

“谁要跟那种按摩棒转世比？”门德尔松一旦进入毒舌状态也不是省油的灯。

“按摩棒的电池哪有那么持久。”雨果耸肩表达自知之明，顺便望向方才从贝洛尼拿来的工具箱中取出一只软硅胶假阳具的肖邦，“您确定要选这种款吗？虽然它质地颇为柔软，但尺寸对新手而言还是有些过分。”

“我有我规划的节奏。”肖邦简短回答。他把那只带吸盘底座的黏在地上，对Zisy以祈使句命令道，“跪下去坐在上面，就像那边长大后的你对魏玛大公所做的那样。润滑剂有需要自己加，瓶子就在边上。不用张望其他人，下一张签我来抽反正我不参与那一边的活动。”他一次性把该说的都交代完毕，并如他所说的那样抽出下一个人。

“菲利克斯·里希诺乌斯基亲王。”

“我差点还以为又是门德尔松。”柏辽兹假装忘记了出局者不再会被抽到的规则。而被他提到的人在一旁猛喝橙子汁没有理他。

“好了，我亲爱的弗朗茨。”里希诺乌斯基倒是同雨果一样大大方方脱光衣服。这位健壮的军官将李斯特横抱起来，退到靠窗处没有被家具挡住的空白的墙面那儿，让李斯特后背贴墙面向他，身体仍然保持悬空。

“你老是选难度很高的玩法，不怕也被连续抽到三次吗？”李斯特随意地把手臂搭在对方肩膀上，他知道自己并不需要担心平衡，他可靠的搭档会为他承担身体的重量。

“我不喜欢随便埋汰别人。”亲王边舔过李斯特的耳廓边小声说道，“但一个受过武训的军人不比音乐家强壮些的话，如何服众？”

“嗯嗯，进来吧，我的骑士……填满我。”李斯特摸着对方肩背上结实硬朗的肌肉线条，亲王比他略小上几岁，实际给人的观感却比他更成熟，陪同他巡演时也的确一路在照顾他、保护他，为他争取更好的资源，例如提前去往一座城市踩点为他敲定最合适演出的剧院和档期，同时安排好他不在舞台上时的住所与娱乐活动。亲王天生热情乐观的性格能够有效抑制李斯特或有来由或毫无道理的情绪低落：

——「来来来，让我们一起去靠窗的浴缸泡一会看看海景，配一瓶当地绝妙的红酒，日落之前我保准愉快的性爱会治愈一切。倘若这还不够我们就借用朋友的游艇出海兜风，你会喜欢被按在甲板上仰望星辰的。」

此类偏方对李斯特屡试不爽，和里希诺乌斯基在一起他从不会感到乏味，对方的人生守则里就不允许乏味一词存在，如同火焰燃烧时总会不停变换形状与色彩。

背靠微凉的墙面，而脖颈之处被对方灼热的气息喷扫而过，李斯特立即又在新鲜的触感中兴奋起来。悬空状态让他产生每一次顶送都会贯穿他的错觉，另外他能感觉到之前其他人留在他体内的液体滴落到地板上。

以及借着被架高的姿势，李斯特能将视线越过亲王查看对面的自己进度如何。Zisy安静地跪坐在肖邦面前，应当已经勉强让玩具没入体内。他看不到他的表情，然而从他起伏的肩膀能判断出他在竭力克制自己辛苦的喘息。过了一会当Zisy试图稍许抬头，肖邦顺势托上他的下巴用拇指指腹来回划过他下颌的线条。

“弗里德里克，照这架势，你该不会残忍到还想让他……哦，我是不是该说‘我’……还想让我舔舔你吧？”李斯特故意转换代词，惹得肖邦露出不悦的表情。

“如果我说是呢？”肖邦倒是不反对这个想法本身，毕竟他不这么做的话，在Zisy存在的时间里说不定其他人也会这么做。他不如趁着游戏主导权把「先机」都占据掉。

“手给我。”他一边解开自己的拉链一边向Zisy伸出空余的手，等对方温驯地如同舞会受邀般把手搭上来，肖邦指引他握住自己的性器，“不用太用力也不用太拘谨，就像你抚弄自己时那样。”

“我亲爱的弗里德里克，抱歉之前都没有对你坦白过。”成年李斯特的声音又从房间对面飘来，“在被人带上床之前……啊呀也就是雨果啦，没什么可隐瞒的……我从来都没有自渎过。所以得麻烦你给曾经的我补上缺席的课。”不知为何他似乎还有点幸灾乐祸。

“天呐，这是真的吗？你也没告诉过我。”不止是肖邦，亲王同样露出难以置信的眼神，“没想到你以前那么纯情？”他擒住李斯特的嘴唇与他缠吻，不再让他继续说话。

“啧……”肖邦才没有闲情雅致现场教学，情愿选择连带Zisy的手一起握住带领他上下套弄，相信凭着他与生俱来的模仿能力不会搞得太糟，“我不介意你同时碰碰自己，但是不许让其他人帮你。”

尽管本能地勃起了，Zisy并没有触碰自己的意愿。身后的异物存在感过于强烈，黏黏腻腻地被撑开，他感到内里不受控的痉挛，却又被命令不许从玩具上移开。眼泪让视线变得模糊，他只能用力眨眼不让泪滴坠落。

“没关系，你没有被禁止哭泣。”肖邦拿指尖扫过他被润湿的睫毛，他喜欢Zisy还知道收敛与忍耐的样子，不像另一个，不知何时学会反过来把眼泪当做拖对面一起下水的蛊惑武器。

“不要弓着背，那样你会被顶得很难受。”雨果出于人道主义给Zisy提供一些建议，“试着往下塌腰找到合适的角度能让你舒服一些。”

“就是啊，对小朋友好一点。就算时间限定……不，我什么也没说。”柏辽兹把差点说漏嘴的话收回，他从门德尔松抱着的那一大壶果汁里倒出一杯，拎到Zisy边上把吸管对着他，“记得喝点水，你会不知不觉出很多汗的，我可不想看你晕倒。”

“我可以……吗？”保险起见Zisy抬头问肖邦。

“上帝啊，才过了多久你怎么就跟成了肖邦的宠物似的。”柏辽兹几近冷哼，做好准备倘若肖邦连这都不允许，他绝对要严肃跟他理论。

好在肖邦点头了，只要还在「可控范围内」他并不想在细枝末节上与其他人起冲突。得到准许后Zisy咬住吸管喝上几口饮料，果汁的冰冷与甜味稍许舒缓了他紧绷的神经。

“小时候的习惯啦~收到别人送的糖果总得先问一句爸爸能不能吃。大人总不喜欢你吃太多糖……”李斯特为以前的自己解释，接着他冲柏辽兹招手，“埃克托！我也要果汁……”

“来了来了。”柏辽兹自是对这类要求言听计从，等Zisy喝够了他便转移阵地到李斯特那儿，后者抱住亲王的脖子，越过他一侧的肩膀去够到柏辽兹举起的杯子。

“小心点，别呛到。”柏辽兹叮嘱道，到底亲王的进攻并未停歇。

“那就要看……啊！我觉得我要……”李斯特又将逼近极限，不过汹涌的快感也不能阻止他想要额外加点料的心：他猛然抓住柏辽兹的肩膀把他拉过来与他接吻，仗着里希诺乌斯基跟柏辽兹关系甚好不会介意。

肖邦对那几个人的友谊感到神奇，且不可理解。他偏好私密的环境，因而只在人数有限的沙龙里演奏他的作品，密切交往的人就更少了。至于情爱，在他的认知里更是私密到不能再私密的东西，怎么可以摊在明面上让无关人员（甚至是竞争者）一起参与进来，更过分的是还长期如此，仿佛那是什么正常不过的现象一样！

李斯特极乐中呜咽让Zisy都回过头去看他，然后似乎若有若无地叹了口气。肖邦捏了捏他的手指示意他不要分神，“你是不是难以理解那边究竟发生了什么？”他对他说，只是其中若有所指的意味同样让Zisy无法理解。

里希诺乌斯基抱着李斯特回到长沙发那儿，让他趴在他的腿上，调整一会混乱的呼吸。

“下一个谁？”亲王亲昵地摸着李斯特的后背维持余韵，“要还是我，我就在沙发上继续。”

“肖邦先生您还负责抽签吗？”贝洛尼问道。

“好的，我抽。”肖邦伸手进盒子，抓出卡片念出上面的「维克多·雨果」又把它塞回原处。

“啊呜……请一次能点一打应召女郎的雨果先生对我仁慈一点。”李斯特虚弱地感慨道。显然他的体力已损耗严重，不过游戏离结尾还远，谁让他热衷于一次又一次地去触及可能性的边缘，无论在舞台上还是在床上。

“我什么时候不顾实际情况地折磨你了？”雨果替换掉亲王所在的位置，替他整理了下黏在脸上的发丝，“好啦，Zisy……不不不，对不起，不是在叫你。”他一不小心引起了误会，“一直这样叫他叫习惯了罢了。”

“既然这样，顺便给那边的我做个示范吧。”李斯特语罢对肖邦眨了眨单边眼睛，顶着对方「我不知道你要干什么但肯定不是什么好事」的眼神握上雨果的下体，熟稔地含上并吞入。

事到如今肖邦也没什么好掩藏意图的了，他简短地对Zisy说等下照做，并挪开了自己的手。

“你的话慢一点，可以上手先把对面舔湿；一开始也不需要吞那么深，注意牙齿别蹭到更重要。”雨果补充上一点实用的解说，为了小家伙好也为了肖邦好。

“嗯……谢谢您。”Zisy小声表达谢意。他回过头深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，像试探新食物的小动物似的，拿舌尖轻轻舔上肖邦的性器。

“好了，你好好休息一会吧。”雨果对李斯特说道，他起身转移到对方身后，“不用动，你继续这样背靠沙发侧躺着就好。”他从李斯特的臀瓣向下一路沿着大腿后侧抚摸到他的膝弯，继而抓住他的关节将这条腿向前抬起一段距离。李斯特默契地将压在身下的另一条腿伸直，等待对方稍许错开身位到合适的角度，温柔地进入他的甬道，轻缓抽送。

“唔……好舒服……”李斯特含混不清地呢喃道，雨果给他的安心感是独一无二的。

雨果俯身亲吻下方的人，同样温柔而浅淡的吻，一点点遍布在李斯特的上臂与肩部。他很清楚经历过几轮鏖战之后，李斯特的神经与感官已然在持续高强度刺激之下处于麻木状态。因而他需要做的是降低他触觉的阈值，用细巧的爱抚与舔舐让他皮肤的敏感度重新复苏。等李斯特逐渐恢复状态，能够主动回应他施加于他的小动作，雨果会耍点特殊的伎俩：凭借对李斯特身体的了解以他最喜欢的方式抚摸、揉按他，但每次都在他满足之前停止，让饥渴如悄然注入的暗流般堆积起来，直到产生质变转化为索取的欲求。

年幼小兽那儿的进度同样很慢，一方面出于谨慎面对未知的领域，他选择谨记他人给出的建议；另一方面当做出他前倾身体或偏头之类的举动时，那只固定在地上的假阳具可没办法跟着他移动，所以会搞得他更难受。

肖邦倒是没指望Zisy能获得多大进展，更重要的是看着他以此等一无所知的天真实施分配给他的任务所产生的心理快感。成年版本的李斯特没少给他口交过，事实上大多数情况下他们都选择这种方式，而非常规范畴的性行为。诚然他享受李斯特娴熟技巧带来的愉悦，却又难以自制地去想象他到底经受过怎样的历练……

而现在，肖邦的思绪又不受控地飘到另一个方向：他开始设想倘若自己在Zisy这个年纪就遇见他，一切会不会变得不一样？李斯特会不会跟自己发展出更纯粹的友谊，就像早年他和提图斯之间的关系那样。他们可以一起交流新完成的作品，天气好时去郊野的河边骑马，野餐后钓鱼或下水游泳——不不，停下。李斯特既不会骑马也不会游泳，连散步都懒洋洋的，动不动就坐在地上不走了等其他人绕回来接他。

某种意义上命运有它既定的形状，即使是肖邦也知晓对方年幼时几乎同等于严厉父亲手中的工具，除了沿着安排好的人生为家族带来金钱与荣誉外没有第二种选择。想必当父权铸就的项圈与围栏突然消失，李斯特再也不知道什么叫规则与节制。他独自面对世界时根本不明白什么是风险，什么是有害，什么是图谋不轨……愣是凭着幸运、美貌以及缺乏对比之下的迟钝才没有落入悲惨的境地。

就像眼前的小羊也不知道他做了多么“错误”的选择，这个房间里他选其他任何一个人都会比现在要好受很多，尽管肖邦既不打算就此内疚，也不打算收手。他唯一的底线是不至于伤害Zisy，委屈的眼泪离真正受伤还是有很大一段安全距离的。

“维克多，现在我知道自己多幸运了……幸好最早把我带进卧室的是你。”李斯特其实一直在观察另一组人。肖邦的性格里有十分固执的部分，导致他在认定的事情上寸步不让，哪怕一些矛盾出于他自己的认知。

李斯特明白那种矛盾无法调和：从艺术与美学上他们是互相欣赏的，但为人处世的方式上他的表现是肖邦最方案的那种。然而人不能只和别者最好的一面交往，以及哪怕肖邦哪天被人下了降头术把执念挑明，李斯特也不可能对他做出什么承诺或改变。他不可能为了肖邦疏远其他所有人，也不可能把自己切成两半。

李斯特意识到肖邦正在对十六岁的自己发泄一些微妙的情绪，同时他想起柏辽兹不止一次感慨过的问题：得亏最早教育你的是雨果，否则根本难以预料别人会对你做什么。

不管怎样，雨果教会他很多重要的东西——例如偏好被他者进入不代表你是被动的，就像陷阱并非听天由命的装置而是提前将用于诱捕的先机完成，从而得到想要的结果；再例如准确认知自己与对方的习性，分辨何时该索取何时该给予，以及什么是能够利用的，什么是应当配合的，什么又是可以与之抗衡的……抑或一些更为宽泛的道理，类似于他的名言「在爱的结合中，心就是道德」，所以永远别勉强自己接受不想接受的，也不要指望他人改变无法改变的。雨果善于以完整的体系去解释现象，赋予事物意义，这远比作为表象的解锁几个难度颇高的姿势（虽然这也发生了）来得影响深远。

被雨果从肋侧抚摸到胸口，对方的指尖总看似不经意地掠过他的乳首。李斯特逐渐体会到了焦躁，雨果太了解他喜欢什么，知道他喜欢皮肤被舔湿后的轻轻啃咬，知道他喜欢在被吸吮唇舌时长久维持让黏膜紧贴的负压，知道他喜欢沿着脊骨一路向下的揉按……然而这些都在意犹未尽之时便会停止。

“你在干什么啊……”李斯特扭动着表达不满，反正雨果会施力把他按在原地的。

“这就开始着急了么？”雨果握上对方又完全勃起的性器，将前端孔眼那儿残留的液体打着圈抹开，制造点额外的欣快。

“嗯……”李斯特上扬的喘息和脸颊、关节处泛起的微红证明他已然愈发焦躁。

雨果觉得是时候满足这只贪得无厌的小绵羊了。他暂时退出李斯特体内，扳过他的肩膀示意他翻身趴到沙发上。等李斯特温驯地舒展开肢体，雨果拎过一只靠垫垫在对方胯下，接着双手揉捏着他两侧臀肉，时不时稍许向外侧掰开暴露出那沾着各种混杂液体的湿热穴口，却并不急着进入。那样显然会激起李斯特极大的空虚感，没过多久他便扭头回来要求雨果停止捉弄他。

“呜……快进来啦！求你……”

“你知道请求我要附带些什么的。”

“嗯嗯，之后无论我怎样请求饶恕都不要停下来。啊啊……不行……”李斯特自己都惊讶于雨果再次填满他的瞬间他便几近缴械。对方如往常习惯的那样，趴在他身上故意停顿一会，等他确认完满贴合的状态，并难耐地绞紧他。雨果连要施加多少身体重量在他身上都控制得恰到好处，既能给他带来被牢牢固定的安然，又不至于成为过大的负担。

雨果选择这样的姿势是有预谋的，李斯特没有办法去刺激自己被压在身下的阴茎，而他被训练过当无法触碰自己也没有余地去扭动要胯蹭过任何东西之时，把注意力集中到被碾过的甬道里。

“虽然我跟你玩过很多次「那个游戏」”，雨果在李斯特耳边说着他们之间的暗语，“但我想试一试你在跟其他人做过那么多轮之后，还能不能达成同样的效果。”

“我觉得可以的，我很期待……”光是意识到对方要玩什么李斯特就已兴奋起来。雨果的抽送启动之时总是相对缓慢，却能十分精准地碾过特定的区域。快感温润地堆叠起来，如同续存在堤坝的水流总是平缓的，但其中的能量并不会消失。雨果从不会让他中途丢失感觉，这一点他完全信任他。

“啊……维克多……”李斯特感到自己又将接近极乐，不过他还是分出一点意识来让自己保持平静。在雨果设计的特殊游戏中，他需要先获得第一轮平稳而绵长的无射精高潮。只要别过度激动并有意控制下发射的冲动，这对他来说不算多困难的事情。隔开大概半分钟避开过于敏感继续顶到会难受的时间，雨果会用一阵坚定而湍急的抽送让他在极短的时间内获得更为强烈到几近失去意识的高潮。

“不……我……”

“再放松一点，把一切交给我。”

肖邦总觉得另一边发出的声音对Zisy是负面影响，尤其是李斯特近乎哭泣的呻吟。他非常想拎着Zisy躲到某个房间里去把门锁上，游戏规则本身不至于让他坚持留在众人的视线之下，而是他在利用那些视线满足他诡秘的好胜心。

“吞深一点，尽你可能。”肖邦对Zisy要求道，没有附带任何其他的解释。他相信可爱的小羊会照做的，且应当具备谨慎琢磨循序渐进的能力，就算不适也不至于让自己当场呕吐。

没有人能抵抗咽喉深处紧致的包裹。看着Zisy逐渐能将他的阴茎整根含入，伴随着眼角再也挂不住滑落的泪水，肖邦感受到一种前所未有的满足——作为开垦者的快意。

“很好，就这样。直到我让你停下来。”他不介意稍微夸奖下Zisy，反正只要维持一段时间他就应该能顺利结束本局，进入下一个环节。反正隔壁那群要结束还早，他可不愿意当个傻子似的观众。

李斯特一遍一遍呼喊着雨果的名字，被亲王向柏辽兹调侃：“您知道我最佩服李斯特什么吗？他脑子再混乱都不会叫错当前对象的名字。”

柏辽兹摆出一副那算什么的表情：“他甚至记得每个人身上的小特征，例如谁的耻毛丛里有三颗痣，排列成什么形状。虽然绝大多数情况下这种信息我一点也不想知道，真的不用告诉我。”

“哼，不管你们信不信，有次我恭维他什么乱七八糟的谱摸过一遍都能记得，他‘顺便’告诉我他能记得每一个跟他上过床的人的形状。”门德尔松补充他所获得的信息。

“真的吗？我不信。”里希诺乌斯基转向李斯特，“我们明天把你眼睛蒙上，让你猜背后的是谁好不好？”

不过这不是个提问的好时机，李斯特根本没有注意到他。决堤般爆涌的快感令他脑内一片空白，像只被掠食者逼到墙角的无助猎物般扭头在雨果手臂上留下啃咬的齿痕。

过了很久他才从顶峰的冲击中缓过神来，问亲王刚在是不是对他说了什么。亲王刚打算复述，但他们瞬间被别的景象吸引过去：

——“咽下去。”

听到这样的指令谁都知道发生了什么。

“这是不是过分了点？”柏辽兹率先提出质疑，见Zisy顺从地做出吞咽动作，抬起手用手背抹掉脸上的眼泪和嘴角残余的白浊，他的愤懑又上升了一层，“我本以为大家都明白世界上不是什么东西都能由谁说了算的。”

“这话您是不是该先对李斯特说？”肖邦回敬道。

“大家冷静点……”李斯特感到那两个人之间气氛过于紧张了点，“没什么大不了的啦~在场的人里你们哪一位制造的东西我没有吃下去过？”

“那不一样。”柏辽兹给了Zisy另一杯果汁，小家伙皱眉努力克制咳嗽与干呕的样子表明他完全不习惯精液咸腥苦涩的气味。唯一值得庆幸的是他不甚清楚那里面压迫和支配的意味，更多只是对糟糕味觉感到委屈。

“接下去谁？”李斯特伸着懒腰问道，希望他们快点把小矛盾翻篇。

“起来，去抽下一个人。”肖邦对Zisy说，暂时体谅他跪得有点久了。

Zisy像获得解脱般叹了口气，缓缓抬起臀部让那只玩具从体内滑出。被巨物长时间撑开的穴口还在微微翕动着，泛出惹人怜爱的粉色。确认自己尚能站稳之后，他从抽签盒里抽出下一张姓名牌，然后又回到肖邦身边。

“这就是传说中的斯德哥尔摩综合症吗。”连门德尔松都揶揄起来。

“他最早的时候也那样天天黏着我，过渡上几个月玩开了就会自己出去找食吃。”雨果认为那是正常现象。

“他抽到了大公，我去通知殿下，你们稍等。”贝洛尼语罢往后门那儿里走，准备把还在花园里的大公叫回来。没走出几步一个声音从楼梯上方飘下来。

“不用，我不参与了，你们换下一个人。”那正是卡尔·亚历山大的声音。

“所以他情愿一直在那儿偷看吗？”里希诺乌斯基压低了声线说道。

“没关系，他开心就好。”李斯特知道那位罢赛人员还是比较害羞的。但这让他忽然想起一件事，“贝洛尼？安徒生呢，他不是说要来的吗？”

“是的，他说要来但是从前天开始一直失联。”贝洛尼如实回答他，“虽然我觉得他来了也不会……”

“我知道他不会碰我的，个人选择无可厚非。但他至少可以陪一陪大公。”这才是李斯特考虑的。

“然后他们俩组队在楼上偷窥，说不定还能互相借用对方的手吗……”亲王其实对那两位不怎么了解，只是没办法控制自己丰富的想象。

“嘘！您少说几句吧，别被当事人听到。”柏辽兹阻拦他可能惹事儿的伙伴。

“那么我把殿下的卡片拿走，重新抽？”贝洛尼向大家确认。

“没几个人了，你自己抽吧。”李斯特要求道。

贝洛尼恭敬遵从，念卡片名字的时候他似乎愣了一下：“菲利克斯·里希诺乌斯基。”

“怎么又是我？”亲王其实跟贝洛尼同款疑虑，他拍了拍柏辽兹的肩膀，“要我换你先来吗？”

“不用，我忽然很想试试最后一个能不能绝路反杀。”柏辽兹忽然产生了奇妙的斗志。

“来嘛，不用担心埃克托。”李斯特对亲王挥手，他很清楚柏辽兹明面上不会太计较，最多事后跟他单独清算，届时他再哄哄他就好。“对了，我申请先喝点东西。谁帮我去冰箱里拿罐啤酒。”

“怎么又开始喝酒了？”里希诺乌斯基嘴上这么说，还是把贝洛尼拿过来的酒递给他。

反正都用架子拎了挺多罐过来，贝洛尼给每个人都分发了一听。最后发到Zisy的时候竟然被问了一句：我可以喝吗？

“不是吧，李斯特。”门德尔松用看天方夜谭的眼神望向成年版本，“你小时候是不是乖巧过头了？”

“啊，只是我以前根本没有那样的意识。”李斯特边打开自己的易拉罐边解释，“直到有一天去雨果那儿聚会，香槟塔很好看喝起来又很甜……反正再清醒过来已经是第二天下午了，据说我把他的一抽屉袜子扔进炖锅里准备开始煮……”

“雨果，万恶之源。哦！该死……”柏辽兹总结的时候并没有贬义，后面的口癖是因为他的拉环又断了。

“不用单独给他酒了，他想喝的时候从我这里喝几口就好。”肖邦对贝洛尼说道，接着他从工具箱里拿出另一只玩具。它是十分典型的前列腺按摩器，尺寸并不大只比人的拇指稍长，前端有一个弯曲的角度，配有遥控切换系统。精巧的点在于这只玩具防止彻底误入人体的底座上还栓了一条动物尾巴：那是一截羊尾，短小而逼真，想必是谁别有用心买来的。

“这是你接下去要做的。”肖邦把玩具与润滑剂一起交给Zisy，“玩具弯曲的方向朝向你的腹面。”这点他不希望对方弄反，会影响道具效果，“去茶几上，不用在地上了。”

Zisy很听话地跪在茶几上，挤出润滑剂涂抹上玩具的动作带着些已然接受这一切的自然。这一只的尺寸比起先前的要友好很多，他并不费力地就能置入。完成任务之后他跪坐在自己腿上，小心翼翼地回头看肖邦，等待下一步指令。

肖邦很满意Zisy背对着他（不管是会意还是巧合），底座上的那条羊尾看起来已经像长在他身上似的了，颇为贴合。借着检查玩具是否放置稳妥的名义，肖邦轻轻扯了扯那条尾巴，只要并不会被轻易拉出就行。与此同时，他听见雨果在收纳箱里一阵翻找，末了后者从中拿出一只带有羊角和耳朵的发箍。

“我就想，我买的时候是配套的。”万恶之源替Zisy把发箍带上，接受其他人潜台词是「干得漂亮」的赞许眼神。

“早知道我该让你多买一套的。”李斯特的口吻颇为羡慕，“我也想试试。”

“那我们也开始吧？”里希诺乌斯基摸着李斯特的后腰问道，见对方点头，他把李斯特带到茶几的另一端，让他跟Zisy面对面。

“哇唔~好糟糕哦！”意识到会发生什么李斯特用手肘支撑着自己趴到茶几上，再分开腿调整臀部的高度去配合站在他后方的亲王。

尽管肖邦绝大多数情况下不喜团队合作，尤其是不想和某些人团队合作，他还是在亲王进入李斯特的同时按下了手中遥控器的开关。

后方突如其来的震动让小羊一阵颤抖，本能地发出惊愕的鼻音。他不禁扭动着想去查看，却不敢离开身处的位置，也不敢伸手去碰。不管怎样，他的任何一个动作都会让小尾巴左右晃动，显得格外可爱。

“别担心啦……等下你就会跟我一样舒服的。”李斯特试图安抚年幼的自己，他作为「自身」肯定是最有说服力的。

Zisy算不上讨厌那种感觉，至少比起之前被强行撑满的艰辛，单纯震动并不让他痛苦。当下更大的问题反而是受限于茶几的长度，成年的自己离他太近了——他可以清晰看到对面颦眉喘息的样子、湿润的眼眶，以及亲王抽送时肉体撞击的声音……继而微妙的心理投射搞得他只感到万分羞耻。

然而更羞耻的还在后面，处在房间中央的位置，其余人会一直看着他并发表些什么评论。

“弗里德里克，你任性起来真的挺任性的。”门德尔松都快同情起Zisy了，“这比演协奏曲救场到了那儿发现指挥手里的谱跟委托人通知的不是同一部作品还可怕。”

“没问题的，我可以视奏。”李斯特不算接茬地接茬，把门德尔松顶得笑容一秒消失，记忆里还闪过曾经斗琴失败的屈辱。

“相信Zisy的学习能力。”雨果认为一切还在限度之内，“只要他能正常硬起来，后续就没问题。”

雨果的话语让本来就低着头的Zisy偷瞄了一眼自己，他的确感受到自己的性器正在逐渐挺立起来，带着焦虑而陌生的发胀感。身后的刺激就更难以描述了，一些前所未有的触觉沿着内壁逸散开来，不是令人讨厌的感觉，却不知它最终会演变成什么样。

“我们要不要赌Zisy是否能越级打怪成功：人生第一次的情况下仅仅用后面就能射出来。”里希诺乌斯基的视角刚好能清晰观察。

“你最近是不是没有我的陪伴所以游戏玩太多了？”李斯特肆无忌惮地挑衅道，“肯定可以的……嗯，我觉得这并不需要赌注。”

“所以雨果先生当年到底对他做了什么？”门德尔松跟文学家不熟，所以小声问柏辽兹，但还是被雨果听见了。

“什么都做了。”雨果扼要地回答。

“对，且就在一个晚上。”李斯特亲自补充。

“巴黎人民真可怕。”莱比锡悄悄翻了个白眼。

坦白过去的时间里，Zisy愈发感到事情不受控。被按摩棒弯曲前端抵着的区域似乎和其他地方不一样，一旦他不小心扭腰按压到就会让他全身发软。他能够确定那是一种奇特的舒适，让他困惑的是这种舒适也未免太强烈太理所当然了，仿佛什么也没做便得到了丰厚的褒奖。尽管类似的事情不是没有发生过，总有人无端赠予他礼物，但他从很小的时候就懂得其中的逻辑：那是聪慧与美貌的力量。然而如今在他体内的只是没有生命没有思想的机械而已，他一时半会无法将奖励与自身联系起来。下意识地弯曲指节想要抓挠些什么，可惜坚实的榉木茶几没有让他施力的余地。Zisy发出浅小而困顿的鼻音，不知能够向谁求助。

“安心享受啦，这是你应得的。”毕竟经历过一遍类似的心理历程，李斯特知道以前的自己在琢磨什么。然而回答他的是一阵忽然加重的喘息，从震动棒发出的音量来看，那是因为手握遥控器的肖邦毫无征兆地调大了震动力度。

“呜…………”放出前几个措不及防的音节后，Zisy显然企图自我克制，并无助地摆动身体想要逃避那令他难耐的触感。但来自内里的浓稠愉悦不是他想躲避就能躲避的，反而还违反意志地堆叠起来。越来越急促的呼吸迫使他张口呼吸，他相信自己微微发烫的脸颊已然开始泛红，一切就如同眼前成年版的自己身上所发生的那样，清晰可见。

“再用力点，亲爱的……”李斯特对亲王要求道，他倒是觉得观察另一个自己有难以明说的乐趣。怎么办呢？自己都觉得自己可爱极了这种事情，说出来未免太过恬不知耻。可惜他的视线被遮挡住了，看不到肖邦的反应。那个别扭的男人心里有没有又在想那个他纠结过好多遍的问题呢？

——「你是从什么时候变成这样的？四处引诱别人，且洋洋自得。」

李斯特不知对方此刻有没有明白过来，引诱是一种内在既定的能力，而非选择。甚至引诱者自己是否觉醒对这一能力的意识都无关紧要。就像魏玛大公为了讨他欢心，在所有住宅的院子里种了玫瑰与铃兰，花朵对自己的芳香与美感并不自知。此刻李斯特看着Zisy性器前端溢出的清亮液滴与眼泪一起坠在木质桌面上，他不禁回想过去自己到底给他者带来了多大的迷狂。

沿着脊柱向上蔓延的电流感让Zisy难耐地伸手下去想要调整玩具的位置，肖邦立马捕捉到了他的“违规举动”，抓住他的手腕背到身后：“老实一点，不要逼我把你的手绑起来。”见Zisy赶紧把手放回原来的位置撑到台面上，肖邦决定站在他背后，轻轻摩挲他肩颈光洁苍白的皮肤并预防晚点可能发生的挣扎。

“啊啊啊……怎么又区别对待？你绑我的时候从来不跟我商量。”李斯特从不放过任何一个煽风点火的机会，“不过肖邦绑出来的绳结很好看，我劝大家都……看一看！”

“老天！我从来没想到那位波兰钢琴家是这样的人。你给我介绍他的作品时我以为那是个很阴郁内向的人。”里希诺乌斯基素来认为自己很会玩，没想到一些意想不到的人竟然更过分。

“你的印象没错呀~只是他还有另一面罢了。”李斯特表示人都是复杂的。

“那看来你很喜欢咯？”亲王当即抓住李斯特的两侧手腕，向后拉到其背后并拢，让他的上半身又处于悬空状态。

“你们竟然还有心情讨论我，不如反省一下自己还在不在状态。”肖邦不会任由其他人评论他。

李斯特不得不承认肖邦是对的，他虽然不反感继续被人抽送着，却感到难以积累感觉。经历多轮高潮还被雨果双杀过一次，他都开始犯困了，想要找人贴贴抱抱然后睡觉。但亲王大概率还没玩够，因而李斯特准备随便他做什么，只要他能自我满足便可。

里希诺乌斯基或多或少意识到了这一点，不过到这份上出局也不算多丢脸的失败，又不是决斗，用不着为了好胜心勉强李斯特。只是看着呼吸开始混乱不堪的Zisy，听着他抑制不住发出的甜美呜咽，里希诺乌斯基的脑内冒出些新剧本。

Zisy着实怀疑自己在崩溃的边缘。快感仿佛跟随血液一同在血管里奔腾，填充进每一个细胞里，且跟心跳、血流一样不受人的主观意愿控制。好热，就像吞下一团火焰后从内脏开始被点燃；随后那热度逐渐融化他的思绪，让他总算明白读过的那么多文学作品中，都把欲望称之为火。

不行了……还是放弃所有的顾虑吧。当他闭上眼睛，自暴自弃般放松下来，欲望的顶峰也即刻来临。肌肉因无法承受而紧绷、颤栗；正如他之前看到其他人身上所发生的那样，精液涌出他的身体，带来一种追寻已久的解脱感。

等等，好像发生了什么？

“欸！不愧是你啊……我亲爱的菲利克斯。”李斯特说不上意外也感受到一点突如其来的惊愕——就卡在关键时刻，亲王一手托着他胸口，一手抓着他的头发迫使他凑到Zisy胯间正前方。多亏这身经百战的好伙伴的精准计算，对面喷射的浊液全都黏到了李斯特脸上。

“Wooooooo~”周围其他人跟着感叹起来，雨果甚至带头开始鼓掌。

“哦！对不起！画面过于色情我也不小心缴械了。”亲王向李斯特道歉，没能完成这一局。

“啊……没关系啦！”李斯特在对方离开他的身体后就地翻身躺在茶几上。他对上Zisy那双一模一样的蓝瞳，对方仿佛做错事般霎时移开视线。

李斯特本想酝酿几句安慰之词，结果Zisy的支配者根本不给缓和的时间。肖邦抓着Zisy身后的“尾巴”扯出那只玩具，扔开到一旁，接下去双手卡在Zisy胯骨两侧，昭示他即将做什么。

“你们也终于开始正餐啦？”李斯特偏头冲肖邦笑了笑，后者假装没有看见，“那我这边呢？还剩下谁？”

“我弃权，就跟殿下一样。”雨果立即表明态度，扯上大公算是为了彰显退让的正当性，“换柏辽兹吧。”

“埃克托~~~我好想你~~~”李斯特拖着长长的尾音呼唤他。

柏辽兹放下手中的饮料，脱掉衣服接近李斯特的过程中他回头瞥了肖邦一眼，看见波兰人不悦地皱眉。柏辽兹知道他不喜欢跟他出现在同一个舞台上，但肖邦应当不至于当场放弃。

“真抱歉，让你等了那么久。”李斯特任由柏辽兹握住过的脚踝吻了吻他的脚背，接着被对方勾住大腿拉近一些，毕竟他想维持仰躺姿势的话，柏辽兹得帮他将臀部抬高。这么做也算是为Zisy让出点位置，让他可以模仿李斯特先前的姿势趴下来。

肖邦似乎不反对这样的设置，他甚至按下Zisy的后背要求他趴低一点，这样一来他垂下的金发会时不时扫过李斯特的鼻梁。

此刻一阵奇怪的动响让大家往声音传来的方向望去，那是不知何时悄悄跑开的门德尔松在搬运物品。

“我的朋友，你干什么？”肖邦看着他扛着的画板质问道。

“如你所见，写生。”门德尔松把画板架好，在贝洛尼推过来的凳子坐下。

“敢把我的脸画进去我们的友谊就到此为止了。”肖邦事先警告，他不想干涉自己的朋友自娱自乐，底线是不能把他牵连上。

“啊哈~那我们都开始吧。”李斯特对Zisy勾起嘴角浅笑，故意不擦掉自己脸上粘稠的液滴，打算让上方的人好好看着他的创作。

哪怕身体和精神都已极其疲倦，柏辽兹抵上他穴口的瞬间，他还是蔓生出固有的期待感。哪怕时间轴上他跟柏辽兹交好的点仅次于雨果，互相之间已经熟悉到不能再熟悉了，那种欣喜都从未淡化或消失过。

Zisy那边则截然不同，肖邦的性器挤进来的时候他如同被屠戮的动物般低声呜咽着，倒不是出于疼痛，而是彻底被掌控被侵入的无助感。即使最初的“训练环节”让他能够忍受尺寸可观的异物，人类的抽插又是另一种模式，他找不回平静习惯的感觉。

“忍耐一下，之后你会上瘾的。”李斯特又顺路安慰“自己”，他掌心贴上Zisy的侧脸，用拇指擦拭那些已经干涸的泪痕，“人类毕竟是温暖的，玩具就算找能够加热的款，感觉还是不一样。”

“你别教坏他。”肖邦希望他少说几句。

“啊……还是埃克托最好了。”当对方散发出的怨念过于严重时，李斯特恶劣的一面就会发作，想要再气气他，“不管我是不是坏掉他都喜欢我。是吧，埃克托？现在我看起来是不是已经坏掉了？”

“只要你感到开心。”柏辽兹深知养了羊就得放他出去吃草、玩耍，等他日落了自己回来。既然李斯特生性喜爱自由，他便不该为了一己私欲把他关在家里。况且他是最没资格抱怨的那一个，为了总是霉运当头的他，李斯特已然付出了一切。

“我想要个靠垫。”李斯特向柏辽兹示意，后者接过雨果从背后掏出扔过来的垫子，塞在李斯特腰下，他无需李斯特进一步要求就能意识到这是为了让他腾出手。

抚摸逐渐从膝盖沿着腿侧蔓延，李斯特爱极了柏辽兹触碰他的方式，其中仿佛总是带着一种深切的宠爱。许多人误解表象认为柏辽兹是冷漠的人，但事实上他内心情感异于常人的激烈，甚至偶尔让他看起来颇为可笑。只有李斯特理解他为什么会在指挥完葬礼与凯旋进行曲后躺在地上哭泣；也只有李斯特会欣赏他戏剧性的人格，接受他不顾一切的爱。

以及混在外边与整个世界打交道，李斯特每逢遭遇挫折、被人错误对待、或单纯压力过大而爆发自我厌恶之时，第一反应总是设法回到柏辽兹身边。来自柏辽兹的抚慰是把他从沮丧谷底打捞上来的绳索，能让他清晰感觉到无论发生什么都是被爱着的。舒适区的构成中纵欲不过是其中一环，能让人快乐的性爱比比皆是，而能让人心怀慰藉的则千金难觅。

当前状况让李斯特想起一些以前的事情。那一次他也是喝了超量的酒，理性彻底麻痹的情况下连他卓越的记忆力都没办法为他保存任何东西。等隔天回过神来他发现自己浑身沾满了各种各样的液体，肌肉酸痛，头晕和胃部不适都让他想要呕吐。他就近去柏辽兹家借用浴室，被对方从背后抱着站在喷淋龙头之下。他说他感觉糟糕透了，那场聚会完全想不起来有谁值得他这么做。他时常给人肆意放纵的印象，但实际上他仅愿意跟信任的人乱来。柏辽兹没有评价，只是吻着他的后颈说那我们用正确的感觉来替换它吧。

反过来柏辽兹陷入沉郁的时候，李斯特也会用相同的方式安慰他，随他抱着自己的手臂没出息地嚎哭。长期以来他们一直扮演彼此的救赎者。

总之，柏辽兹赋予他的感觉能穿透性的覆盖掉之前的，那是刻在他躯体上的记忆，跟他按下琴键的肌肉记忆一样强固。舒适感如萌发的种子般涌现出来，李斯特仰头深长地呼吸着，确信柏辽兹能够成为最后的胜者，他们需要的只是耐心与时间。

肖邦被隐秘地戳到了逆鳞，尽管是他先否决某一部分的李斯特的。还有最早他不讨厌柏辽兹，他们互相之间没有利害关系，柏辽兹在钢琴上弹不出一个C大调音阶，而他几乎不愿写钢琴之外的曲目。问题出在每一个他与李斯特共同参与的公开聚会，后者都像携带家属一样与柏辽兹同进同出。

一切的根源都在于他嫉妒了，但不想面对那团扭曲的妒火。

肖邦沉寂地碾向Zisy内壁最深处，并不想考虑对方到底喜不喜欢。但暴躁的动作没能缓解他内心的烦闷：这难道不是他臆想过许多次的场景吗？那为什么占据一尘不染的原初版本李斯特并不能让他感到快乐？

“……肖邦先生，能否……唔……”Zisy似乎想要求饶，却又瞻前顾后没往下说。结果他混杂着颤音的声线反而引来更猛烈的抽送。抓挠臀肉的痛楚，剐蹭穴口的艰涩混合着快感一同袭来，他终于再也无暇顾及自尊、优雅与识时务一类的品性，放声哭泣起来。

“对小孩子温柔点啊。”雨果再次提出异议，他本想说至少该在进去之前补点润滑剂，转念又觉得没有必要上纲上线，毕竟临时复制品而已。

肖邦没有辩解，但他停顿下来等Zisy哭完。

“安心~我就算哭得时候也是好看的。”李斯特试着转移重点，相信Zisy哭一阵自己会想通的。小时候他一直很听话，尚未把有人强迫他做什么标记为特别负面的事情。毕竟早先他的父亲也是会因为不满他超前摸某些曲目而揍上来的类型。

“怎么听起来你对自己也很感兴趣似的。”还真惹得里希诺乌斯基附和起来，“之后该给你个双头龙呢？还是你们抽签谁在上面。”

“都行……”别说，李斯特还挺想试一试的。

柏辽兹不想惹事的心态与雨果类似，尽管他从肖邦让Zisy「吞下去」开始就内心颇为不平。不过他知道肖邦在意什么，因而能拿出恰当的手段回击一下。

“Franzie，安慰一下小朋友，他看起来过于可怜。”他要求道。

“什么小朋友啦！我认识你那会不过19岁，也没差多少。”不管怎样，李斯特着实感到自己都被自己引诱到了，他伸手捧上Zisy的脸，趁对方还不明所以把他拉下来吻了上去。

Zisy下意识地想要挣脱开，亲吻自己本来就很奇怪了，更别提李斯特的脸上还留着他自己的精液。理论上单论肢体力量，李斯特成年前后并没有明显分别，况且他的体力损耗更大。只是年轻版本还不习惯违抗任何人，才没有从吻中逃开。

李斯特靠经验碾压逗弄以前的自己，轻咬Zisy的嘴唇在其吃痛张口时将舌头滑入对方口腔，迫使他从交混的液体中品尝到自己的制造物。这也满足了李斯特一直以来的好奇，所有人都夸奖他有性感到惹人犯罪的唇部线条，他自己却体会不到实际犯罪的时候是什么样的感觉。

“我希望画画的人能把这场面记录得足够好。”雨果说着来到门德尔松边上，注目沉思片刻后，“你介意我来加点料吗？”

门德尔松不介意增添娱乐性，倒是李斯特惊呼起来：“啊……不要啊！维克多会把我们画得超级奇怪的！仿佛被诅咒的怪物……或者尸体！吊死的尸体！”

“Zisy，你就算成为尸体也是最美丽的尸体。”雨果回答，“对不起，我又叫错名字。”

李斯特思考着要不要把打断的吻接上，无意中看到肖邦愠怒的表情，才想起来肖邦还没有亲吻过Zisy，兴许他一边不满着一边又纠结被相同的「本体」亲吻算不算数。他为什么就不肯放过自己呢？李斯特盘算着晚点找个机会跟肖邦好好谈一谈，尽管无法保证谈判出什么结果来。

至于柏辽兹，李斯特不怀疑他很享受看他们两只绵羊互相舔舐的情景。他向柏辽兹招了招搁在耳畔的手，后者立马意识到他想要什么，握上他的手跟他十指相扣。

“埃克托……”他柔软又带着几分撒娇意味地叫着对方的名字，体内安然蔓延的欣快让他深刻理解「大脑才是最重要的性器官」。只要他有足够的意愿，只要他怀揣足够的爱……

嗯，游戏快要结束了……

Zisy发现自己一旦体会过那种快乐，他便再也回不到对其毫无知觉的状态。虽然肖邦一直在他后方，谁料看着成年版的自己一样能让他产生共情，对面被抽插时黏腻的水声，套弄自己性器的动作，被揉按到立起的乳首，都能让他产生错乱的、抑制不住的兴奋。

最终Zisy决定不如接受未来的自己会变成那样的设定，拥抱这种坠落般的快感。他试探性地想要触碰自己的下体，却被肖邦以代劳的形式阻止了。

没错，自找的前后夹击。Zisy任由意识溶解，他在甘美的触觉冲击中痉挛着，甚至被潜意识所驱使摆腰配合愈发密集的顶送。直到第二次释放，他才发现自己犯了相仿的错误——他来不及错开身体，弄脏了肖邦的手指。

不过对于肖邦，这倒是预设中的情形之一。他并不惊讶，只是不顾Zisy还跟溺水刚刚获救似的不停喘息，伸手到他面前：“舔干净。”

Zisy依旧顺从地含上肖邦的其中一根手指，意外在于早他半分钟结束战斗的李斯特忽然支撑起身体回过头，抓住肖邦的手腕也舔了上去。这让肖邦一时心情复杂，因为李斯特的手上也沾着他自己最后一轮高潮时射出的精液，而Zisy像是为了扯平似的，也把李斯特的手一并舔干净。

“肖邦先生，您这运气都想让我向您扔手套了。”里希诺乌斯基带着几丝妒意望向他。

“别欺负他……”李斯特因为还含着肖邦的手指含糊不清地说道，“晚点我也可以这样为你服务的。”

“那么先生们，游戏结束。”贝洛尼尽到他作为主持者与万年后勤人员的义务，“沐浴清洁用的物品已经在你们各自卧室配套的浴室里放好了，需要食物和饮料以及其他什么东西的话，请随时来向我索取。”

“我晚上睡在哪里呢？”李斯特像是在自问又像是在征询所有人的意见。

“你呆在柏辽兹那儿吧。”雨果不介意当下结论的坏人，“胜者该受到褒奖！开玩笑的，你很累了，不管怎样跟还是有医师资格证的人在一起，包括后续的清理或万一有其他不适，你都能获得比较好的照顾。”他其实是在对其余人解释，“至于Zisy，我建议他继续跟着肖邦先生。”

见大家没有异议，李斯特向柏辽兹伸出手，在对方横抱起自己后圈上他的脖子贴紧他。回到楼上房间里，柏辽兹熟练地给浴缸放水，为他清理掉残余在体内会引起困扰的黏腻液体（今天他实在玩得有点过），一起泡会儿热水澡，捞出来后再替他把头发吹干。

终于放松惬意地躺到床上，李斯特抱着柏辽兹的手臂，轻声说：“我总觉得你有话要说，但不知道为什么又一直憋着。”他隐隐约约察觉到对方有怨气，“如果是没玩够的话，明天早上你‘撑伞’的时候不管我醒没醒都可以继续。”

“不是……”柏辽兹口吻冷淡地否决，“他为什么没选我？”

“噗……天呐！”意识到对方怨念的点竟然如此久远，李斯特忍不住笑起来，“可是我选了你。”他揉着柏辽兹那头红发，“不信你可以趁他们还没打扫卫生，去垃圾桶里把纸条捡出来看。”

“那就不用了。”柏辽兹也不至于到那种程度，“不过我更加庆幸当年你真实的选择是多么走运。”

“对呀，雨果真好。”李斯特也知道要不是雨果预防性地把他拎回家上了一课，落在其他人手里指不定得有多糟糕。

“还有，我不管你跟肖邦平时玩些什么，你至少是出于自己的意愿，也有能力跟他势均力敌的抗衡，选择你想要的剔除你不喜欢的部分。这么对待毫无经验的小朋友还是太过分了。”

“反正是临时魔法效果，别太在意。”

“到底那也是你，我没有办法不心疼。”

“知道了啦……”李斯特吻了吻柏辽兹的下颌，后者并非对他在肖邦家里折腾些什么一无所知，哪怕有时发现了他身上尚未褪去的印痕也睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“好了，睡吧。”柏辽兹如往常一样抱紧他，柔和地抚摸他的发丝与肩背。

李斯特安心地贴在柏辽兹胸口深长呼吸，倦意很快袭来，他着实迫切需要休息。

但隔壁不管是Zisy还是肖邦都完全睡不着，后者虽然要求小孩子乖乖在他身边躺下，却一直翻来覆去连呼吸听起来都很焦躁。

“……肖邦先生？”Zisy担心他是不是有什么问题，他想要翻身面对对方，却黑暗中没有掌控好距离一下子贴在了肖邦身上。

“呃，对不起……”他本以为自己冒犯到了对方，结果被肖邦顺势揽进怀里抱住。脑后感觉到非常非常轻柔的抚摸，又逐渐蔓延到脊背。Zisy喜爱拥抱与拍抚，喜欢被人亲近，然而结合之前发生的一切，他还是有种受宠若惊的不安。

“唔……？”他继而发出一些疑惑的鼻音。

“我真想说希望你不要长成那样的大人。”肖邦听起来像在自言自语，“算了，没什么……休息吧。”

Zisy不明白为什么对方很嫌弃未来自己的样子，但不是完全恶交的那种，否则今天的氛围看起来像朋友私下聚会，若有彻头彻尾厌恶的人他就不会参与。总之十分困惑，但Zisy不认为自己有资格追问，估计发生过什么不好的变故。不管怎样，此刻肖邦给予他的爱抚让他感到很温馨。

末了肖邦比他早一些入睡，Zisy跟着睡了一会，但断断续续一直醒。到了黎明他看着纱质窗帘里透进来的亮光，不知为何再也睡不着了。他悄悄翻身坐起来，发现没有惊醒到肖邦，便决定去洗一把脸舒缓下依然混乱的心情。

由于担心搞出太大的动静，Zisy没有进自己卧室内配套的浴室，而是来到房间外面准备去楼下找个随便什么公用的水龙头。他刚刚沿楼梯往下走，便发觉有人跟了上来。

“你要去哪儿？”跟上来的是李斯特，“我不知道为什么那么早就醒过来了，想去花园里看看早晨的花。”他先向对方解释自己为什么醒着。

“嗯……我也不知道为什么睡不着。”Zisy实话实说。

“肖邦呢？”

“他还继续睡着。”

“那等下你去柏辽兹那儿，我有事情要跟肖邦说。”李斯特瞬间就心思活络冒出孬主意，“放心，埃克托不会把你怎么样的，你可以跟他聊任意文学和音乐。”

Zisy对此没有戒心，茫然了几秒钟便点头同意。于是李斯特强行把他一起拽到花园里散步，向他了解上一些情况并简单交代一些事情，之后塞进柏辽兹的房间。

接着李斯特替代Zisy溜进肖邦所在的卧室，爬到床上在他身边躺下。见原本背对他的肖邦正好翻了个身面向他，李斯特试探性地凑近过去，搭上对方手臂来回摸了几下。肖邦没有识别出枕边人已被替换，反握上他的手，又过了一会主动抱上他的肩膀按抚他的肩胛骨。

李斯特先静默地享受这难得的亲昵，平时肖邦很少碰他，过分起来甚至会说出「别拿你含过那么多人下体的嘴吻我」这种话。猜想发现真相后肖邦的反应会有多有趣让李斯特简直要憋不住笑，他从来没有那么期待天亮过。

不过肖邦在室内光线变得足够明亮之前就捕捉到了不对劲的点：李斯特的右手上有一枚尾戒，而那其实是他出于一些微妙的缘由送给他的。

“你这个诡计多端的混球……！”肖邦直接掐上李斯特的脖子，不过并没有用力扼紧，更多只是用来表明态度。

“我不耍点伎俩你怎么肯抱我？”李斯特语调委屈地反问，“明明Zisy告诉我你一晚上都抱着他。”

“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？哪里不一样？”

肖邦没料到自己会被那么直白地追问。他不知道该怎么回答，因为正面回答意味着承认那些他从来不愿承认不愿面对的事情。就在他犹豫的间隙里，李斯特拉开他的手又贴了上来。

“我知道你不喜欢我现在这样，只是世界上有很多‘反应’一旦发生了是不可逆的。要是哪天你真的下定决心把我赶走，让我从你的人生里消失，我并不会感到不解。只会觉得‘啊这一天终于还是来了’。我维持的关系很多，但拒绝掉的关系更多。正如你现在还是会接受邀请出来玩一样，我也做不到因为你最让我头痛了就干脆不邀请你。总之在你彻底把我赶走之前，我还是希望能……好好相处吧。要是你能不拒绝我的亲吻就更好了。”

“…………”肖邦依旧无言以对，脑内的两种思路还在互相斗争着。一个声音说「你还没有受够这只恶魔的花言巧语吗？他在每一个人面前都说对方是独一无二的」；另一个则说「至少他对你是真心实意的，更没有要加害于你的意思」；还有一个声音则在呢喃「放过彼此吧，抓住你还愿意抓住的部分，不然只会失去更多」。

肖邦知道这些声音没有办法互相和解，不过当李斯特再次凑近他的嘴唇之时，他没有拒绝他的吻。

“弗里德里克……”李斯特于吻中模糊不清地呼唤着他，再若有若无地勾上肖邦肩背，直到确认对方不反感才逐渐抱紧。

身体贴在一起让人很容易察觉到某些变化，无意中某些“硬物”互相蹭过，肖邦尴尬地往后退了一小段，李斯特却趁机问道：“跟我正常做一次好吗？”他不确定肖邦会不会答应，但此时不提出的话以后不知道还有没有更合适的场合了。

“啧，你难道要我直接上吗？”肖邦没办法否认自身的生理变化，但他才不高兴去弄工具。接着他就听到李斯特拉开床头柜的抽屉一阵翻找，末了递给他一只安全套。

“这样就行……”李斯特心想不愧是贝洛尼，备用品是表面附带双倍润滑剂的款，“要我帮你吗？”

“不用。”肖邦自己撕开包装完成后续操作，“别指望我会太体贴。”

“没关系，我已经很开心了。”李斯特抬起一条腿搁在肖邦腰上，等待对方抓着他的腰臀调整到想要的角度，“你随时可以开始，我没问题的。”

“有问题我也不打算管。”

“呜呜呜……好残忍。”

当肖邦终于进入他的身体，李斯特瞬间感到一种莫大的欣慰，如同千辛万苦争取到觊觎已久而店主不愿意转让给他的珍贵藏品。对方的动作并不重，可能是刚刚醒过来的关系也可能是真的体谅他。

李斯特鼻尖贴着肖邦的颈窝，让深长而满足的呼吸扫过对方的皮肤。

“喂，很痒。”

“啊，是嘛？”

“……别跟舔盐块似的舔我。”

“那就给你的绵羊更多亲亲。”

肖邦大概永远摆脱不掉那不情不愿的态度，隔了很久他才半敷衍地吻了吻李斯特的眉心。

「明明可以很温柔的嘛！」李斯特心里这样想。睡了一觉之后他感到自己的状态比想象中要好，或者是新鲜感加成有奇效。即使肖邦没有刻意照顾他的偏好，他也能顺利累积起快感。

“嗯……好棒……”他以低沉的声线夸奖道。

“不用你评价。”肖邦的回应颇为冷淡。

李斯特能明白对方并不是讨厌评价本身，而是担心被他与其他人进行比较。哪怕论结论是他更好，肖邦依然会为此生气。面对肖邦抱怨式的指令，李斯特不是不能让步，只是不会无限度的让步，否则他早晚冒出招惹一下对方取乐的念头：

——“好的吧，那只能希望我能像Zisy一样满足你……唔！”他故意提起这梗。

肖邦果然冒出几丝怒意，他猛推李斯特把他按到身下，从上方凝视着他。朝霞的光芒映射在肖邦半边脸上，反而把他勾勒得更为深沉。

“我要满足还不容易么？”他大幅加重抽插的力度，逼迫对方发出一些咎由自取的喘息。

“为什么又忽然这么……啊……真是的……”李斯特其实挺期待对方这么做的，他习惯于肖邦在物理意义上驾凌他、束缚他，以双倍的暴躁惩罚他的挑衅。那是他从一开始就享受的部分。

“我没有多余的闲工夫跟你调情。”肖邦再次伸手卡住李斯特下颌，“赶紧领完你的高潮，然后给我滚回你原来的房间。”

“你这样说我会很想故意忍住的！痛……！”对方让他闭嘴的方式是狠狠咬他的嘴唇，继而吻堵住了话语也堵住了他难捱的呻吟。李斯特意识到感觉与感觉直接是会互相绑定的，当肖邦对他施加一定程度的痛楚，愉悦也会被一并放大。高潮来得急促而激烈，他不得不认输：就算真的想靠忍耐拖延时间也是做不到的。

事后肖邦自顾自去洗澡，强行不让李斯特跟进浴室。因而李斯特索性回到柏辽兹那边。如他所料的那样，柏辽兹很安稳地跟Zisy聊着天，后者脸上恬淡的笑容证明他已经放松下来且能够信任对方。

等李斯特冲淋完毕，他也加入到靠窗的小圆桌边，喝起柏辽兹煮好的咖啡。听见有人敲门，李斯特按住准备起身的柏辽兹说：“我去开，应该是肖邦。”

确实是肖邦，他借口李斯特有东西落在他那儿过来查看情况。

“别那样看着我。”柏辽兹冲着门口大声说道，“如您所见我什么都没干。”

“为了显示自己比较高尚吗？”肖邦本来不想跟他发生交流。

“不然怎么？让他对比一下认识到你昨天是多么魔鬼？”柏辽兹回敬。

“要么你回肖邦那儿去吧？”李斯特对Zisy说道，免得那两个人吵起来。

Zisy正好喝完了他的咖啡，礼貌地与他们道别跟上肖邦一起离开。没过多久楼下便传来钢琴的声音，且是肖邦自己的曲目。

“他们谁在演奏？”柏辽兹问李斯特，毕竟后者和肖邦都很善于模仿彼此的风格。

“不知道啊。”李斯特摊手，接着顺势看了看表，“反正让那个别扭鬼做完他想做的事情吧。”

-End


End file.
